


Understand

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: She was told he was dangerous, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her.





	Understand

He was different now, but he was still her husband. Henry had explained this all to her, and what had happened, but he and everyone else told her to stay away until they knew how to fix him. 

They had contained him, in a room, and every so often she could hear him scream. It was a rather human scream, at times. Her husband was screaming, and they wouldn’t let her near him? What kind of fool did they think she was?

She wasn’t even going to sneak away while nobody was looking. She looked Henry directly in the eyes, and nodded when he backed away, and he sharply nodded back. It was pleasant that she could scare the man even after all he had seen here. 

The door wasn’t even locked. Did they think her husband was too far gone to remember how to open doors? 

She opened the door, and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She was spotted immediately.

What Henry described didn’t truly prepare her for what she saw. This terrible, erratic, mutilated , suffering man who was her husband. No matter that there were wires through him, and speakers, and a projector where his head should have been, she held her ground, and swallowed any fear. She smiled instead, as she had wanted to do in his presence for so long. 

“Norman.”

The light of the projector illuminated her, and the so called creature charged towards her, yelling. 

He fell to his knees in front of her, hugging her. She hugged back. 

Too far gone, Henry had claimed. Well, her husband wasn’t too far gone to not still love her.


End file.
